Keeping it a Secret
by AA-Tenks
Summary: -NormaxChloe- Sequel to Change of Heart. Because keeping your relationship a secret is a rather difficult task.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my first story, Change of Heart. If you haven't already read it, read it!

* * *

Norma sighed loudly.  
She kicked her feet up repeatedly and put her hand in front of her mouth to counter a large yawn.

"Where is she?" she mummbled, looking around.

They had made a meeting place at night, the place where they had become a couple. The Fountain Plaza. It had been nearly two months prior to the, well, confession.

Norma frowned and grew agitated.

"_Urghh!_" she yelled.

She looked at the fountain, glistened once more by its beauty. She confined to her thoughts and put on a soft smile.  
Just then, Chloe dashed to the upper part of town and saw Norma sitting on the bench. She thought she had been waiting vigourously for her, but she was staring at the fountain with a sweet smile. Chloe gazed at her curiously.

She smiled.

_'How cute..' _she thought.

She walked up to Norma.

"Noorma.." she said, poking her cheek.  
"Huh?" she mummbled, turning her view to Chloe.

Norma's expression quickly changed as she snapped at Chloe.

"You!" she yelled, darting up.  
"_W-_what?" she asked.  
"You're late!" she said, pointing at her.

Chloe sighed.

"Just when I thought you looked so cute like that.." she mummbled, closing her eyes.  
"Save the sweet talk for later!" she yelled.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well?"  
"Well, what?" Chloe asked.  
"Why were you late?"

"Oh, about that.." she mummbled.  
"You see, Coolidge saw me.." she continued.  
"So?" Norma asked.  
"_'So,'_ what? Isn't it rather suspicious that I'm out at night?" she asked.  
"Well, not really.." Norma mummbled.  
"Besides, why would he be out at night?" she asked.  
"He was going home,"  
"Well, you could have easily said you were going home, too"  
"Going home in the wrong direction?" Chloe asked.  
"Jeez, you really need to move in with me.." Norma mummbled, closing her eyes.  
"That's rather suspicious you know.."

Norma looked up at Chloe, and Chloe looked right back at her. They both stared at each other silently, when Norma let out another loud sigh.

"How long are we going to keep it a secret?" she asked.  
"I don't know.." Chloe mummbled.  
"We can't.. just tell them right off the bat.." she stated, looking at Norma.  
"The only one that knows is Mosuke, huh.." Norma said, sitting back down on the bench.

Chloe sat down next to her.

"Elza has also been asking me why I go to your house every other night.." she mummbled, looking up at the night sky.  
"What do you tell her?"  
"Well, I just tell her that I'm helping you research something,"  
"Research, huh? Sounds pretty suspicious to me.." Norma mummbled, looking at Chloe.

Chloe looked back at her.

"It's not suspicious, seeing as you're such a treasure maniac.." she mummbled.  
"Well, excuse me!" Norma said, laying back.

She sighed.  
Chloe stared at Norma, deep in thought.  
Norma noticed her staring, and began to speak.

"So, how about we go back?" she asked.  
"Not yet.. I just got here.." Chloe mummbled.  
"I've been waiting here for a while, you know.." she said.  
"Fine.." Chloe said, getting up.

Norma was about to get up as well, when suddenly Chloe put her arms around her.

"Then.." she whispered in her ear.

Norma's face turned red.

"_Let's.._"

"_go.._"

And redder.

"_back_" she finished, blowing slighly into her ear.

And redder.

Norma closed her eyes and an apparent expression appeared on her face... precisely one of scheming. She then grinned slightly.  
She then wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, in which she was rather surprised.

"Alright, let's go back.." she mummbled, a now, faint blush on her face.  
"_Wha-_"

"And do.. it"

Chloe made her way out of Norma's grasp, an apparent blush on her face.  
She sighed and looked at Norma.

"Alright, you win this round.." she muttered.  
"Hahaha, jeez, you're so easy to embarass, Ku"  
"Don't say it," Chloe mummbled, closing her eyes.

She looked at Norma again.

"Either way, I'm too tired for that.." she mummbled, and began to walk towards the direction of the Inn.  
"Tired for what?" Norma asked.

Chloe glanced at Norma.

"Oh, you mean-"  
"Don't say it," she mummbled, continuing ahead.  
"Oh, that's right.. tomorrow we're headed to MofuMofu Village.. did you forget?" asked Chloe.  
"No, I didn't.." Norma mummbled, catching up to her.  
"All you've got to do is leave at the crack of dawn.." she continued.  
"Yeah, but I really don't like that guy always coming to wake us up.." Chloe said, slightly embarassed.  
"And getting up so early is irritating!" she added, sighing.  
"Jeez Ku, you whine too much,"  
"I don't want to hear that from you!" she stated.  
"Even if you're tired, I'll make you do it.." Norma yelled, skipping on ahead.  
"..Urgh," Chloe groaned.

* * *

"Umm, excuse me!?" Someone yelled.  
"_Mmm.._"  
"It's sunrise!" The person yelled again.  
"_Mmmm..._"  
"Chloe-san, Norma-san, it's morning!! Please wake up!" The person yelled, yet again. 

Slowly, Chloe opened her eyes to the sun shining on her face.

"_Urgh.._" she mummbled, putting her hand in an attempt to block it.  
"Thank you! I'm awake now!" Chloe yelled, trying to get up.

She attempted, and then fell back and closed her eyes.  
She sighed.

"Norma, get off.."  
"It's not time to wake up yet," she mummbled.  
"Yes, it is. I have to go now.." Chloe said, brushing her hair from her eyes.  
"N_ooo_!" Norma groaned, clutching Chloe.  
"Ow, ow, stop!" she yelled.

She pushed Norma off.

"Honestly, stop making such a fuss.. we'll see each other in a few hours," she said, getting up.

Norma layed on her stomach, looking at Chloe as she got up.  
She sighed.

"Fine, fine.. but we have to act as we usually do.." she mummbled angrily.  
"That should be simple, since our _'usual'_ selves are usually implied as being '_normal'_," Chloe stated, sarcastically.  
"That's not what I mean, jeez! I can't jump on you or hug you and stuff!" Norma complained.  
"You do to Coolidge, don't you?" Chloe mummbled, a little angry.  
"_Oooh_ I sense jealousy! But for who, I wonder!" Norma said, enticingly.  
"For you, obviously!" Chloe yelled, facing her.

Norma grinned and Chloe sighed.

"Do you enjoy doing that?" she asked.  
"Of course, I love to see Ku convey her true feelings for me" she grinned happily.

Chloe sighed once more and put on her hat.

"Well, I'll see you later.." she mummbled, annoyed.  
"Aww, come on, are you angry?" Norma asked, sitting up on the bed.  
"I'm not!" she yelled.  
"I just have to go before anyone sees me," she continued.  
"Alright.." Norma said, laying on her stomach again.

She watched as Chloe reached for the doorknob.

"But.."  
"Hm?" Chloe asked, looking back at her.  
"Shouldn't you get changed first?" Norma asked, grinning again.

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked down at herself, her face turning red.

"_Ah.._"

* * *

"GOOD MORNING" Norma yelled, throwing her arms in the air. 

Everyone just looked at her.

"You're awfully cheerful today, aren't you, Norma-san?" Jay asked.

Norma nodded.

"Of course, of course! Afterall, we're heading to MofuMofu Village!" she grinned.  
"About that, we're not going for a picnic or anything such as that, if you guys are wondering," Will started.  
"Eh? Then why are we going?" Shirley asked.  
"Well, Will-san and I have been working on a machine.." Jay said.  
"A machine?" Senel asked.  
"Yes, I would explain in full detail to you, but we're just wasting time waiting. You'll be truly amazed when you see it," he continued.  
"Sounds excitin'!" Moses exclaimed.  
"Well, let's head out.." Senel said, as the gang agreed and followed him.

As they began to head out the door, Norma pulled Chloe's arm back. Moses glanced back at them and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"Hey, hey, let's sneak away when we get there!" Norma said, whispering.  
"What, why?" she asked.  
"Becauseee.. I never get to spend any time with you during the day, it's annoying!" she groaned.  
"Alright, alright.. let's hurry up and go.." Chloe said.

Norma grinned and quickly followed her, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot that part," Jay said.  
"Let me go and get it.."  
"And this here is.." Will ranted, showing them the parts. 

As it came to a surprise to Norma and Chloe, the others seemed to be very intruged with the machine.  
Chloe sighed, and looked at Norma.  
She had a rather bored expression on her face, and was staring at the others indulge in this new, lame machine. Maybe they were hyped today, she wondered.  
She lost interest and looked to the side where she saw Chloe gazing at her.  
Chloe's eyes widened a little as she saw Norma look at her. She shifted her eyes back to the others and then approached Norma. She took her hand.

"_Now's the time to sneak away!"_ she whispered to Norma.  
"_Okay!_" Norma nodded, remembering their former agreement.

They slowly managed slip away and headed to a section a little outside the village. It was unknown to them, until just recently. It was a beautiful grasside by the river, where you could sit and perhaps have a picnic.

They went down to the bottom and sat down.

"Jeez, that was so boring!" Norma moaned.  
"Really? I didn't notice.." Chloe mummbled, gazing at the river.  
"Huh?" Norma asked, looking at Chloe.  
"How could you.. not notice?" she asked.  
"I wasn't paying attention, actually. I was anxciously waiting for a chance where we could slip away," Chloe said, smiling at Norma.

Norma blushed a little and then smiled.

"And I thought I was the only one.."

Chloe gently took Norma's hands and started to say something.

"You know, I really-"  
"Chloe-san, Norma-san?" Jay exclaimed.  
"_Eh!?_" They exclaimed in unison as they saw Jay holding a box-like metal object.  
"Um.. why are you two here.. and.. what are you doing?" he asked, his expression rather surprised.

Chloe quickly got up and backed up, nervously.

"_T-_that is.."

She continued backing up, but lost her balance and fell into the river.

"_Wah!_" she exclaimed.  
"Chloe-san!"  
"Ku!"

Jay hurried over to where Norma was, as she looked into the river.

"She's not.. coming back up.. perhaps she hit her head?" Jay asked.  
"She was also taken by surprised, so.."  
"Let's get the others!" he said.

Norma didn't say anything, but instead jumped into the water.

"Norma-san!?"

She attempted to dive down, trying to hold her breath.

_'Urgh, these damn boots!'_

_'Ah!'_

She quickly caught sight of the unconcious Chloe as she swam down and took hold of her.

_'H-heavy..'_

She shook her head and was determined to bring Chloe back up.

"Norma-san, Norma-san!?" Jay yelled.

His eyes showed a sense of relief as Norma came back up with Chloe. He dropped the part and quickly pulled Chloe up and then helped Norma up.  
Norma coughed, and then looked at Chloe. She quickly observed her.

"_Sh-_she's not breathing!" she yelled.  
"What!?" Jay exclaimed.  
"We have to go get-"

Before Jay could say anything, he was cut off by his own surprise. He watched as Norma attempted to give Chloe CPR, blushing a little.  
He quickly shook his head and a concerned side of him took over once more.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

Chloe quickly regained conciousness as she coughed out water. She rubbed her head.

"_Ah.._"

She opened her eyes to see Norma and Jay above her.  
Norma's heart felt at ease, but also pierced.. she bursted into tears and clutched to Chloe.

"Jeez... you're so stupid!" she yelled.  
"Wha?"

She quickly began to recall what happened and her expression softened.  
She smiled.

"_I-_I'm sorry, Norma.." she said, smiling.  
"Jeez, you know how worried I was!? I thought I lost you, Ku!" she yelled, looking up at her.  
"I'm sorry," she said, smiling.  
"You won't lose me, Norma, I love you too much to drown over something like that.." she chuckled.  
"Don't laugh, idiot!" Norma yelled.  
"_Ah.._ sorry.." she mummbled.

She smiled and kissed Norma, but Norma pulled herself away.

"No, nothing today because of your stunts!" she yelled.  
"That wasn't a stunt, you think I enjoyed that!?" Chloe yelled.

Norma hugged her.

"Stupid Ku, I love you.."

Chloe smiled.

"_U-_um.." Jay mummbled.  
"_Ah.._" They both exclaimed in unison, forgetting Jay's existance.  
"_I-_it seems that perhaps I've missed something very important?" he asked, bitterally confused.

He slowly got up and went to pick up his part he tossed aside.

"You two.. are _lovers_?" he asked.

Chloe blushed at that word and Norma grinned.

"Yup!" she exclaimed.  
"_N-_norma!" she yelled.  
"What? It's about time others started finding out!"

Jay sighed.

"_Jay-kun _please tell me that this will be a secret between us three?" Chloe pleaded.  
"I understand, however; you two will have to help me repair this," he mummbled, showing them the damaged outcome of his worries for Chloe.

"You got it!" Norma exclaimed.  
"Though I have to admit, that was rather surprising.." he mummbled, heading back.  
"What are you going to tell the others?" Chloe asked.  
"You slipped and nearly drowned.." Jay and Norma said in unison.

Chloe coughed.

* * *

"Jeez Chloe, you have to be more careful!" Senel lectured, pointing a finger at her.  
"Hahah.._ yeah.._" Chloe mummbled, angrily.  
"Either way, we should head back about now.. I'm sure these two want to take showers, as well," Will stated.  
"Yes, I understand," Jay said. 

He glanced at Norma and Chloe, making them jump a little.

"I'll see you two tomorrow.." he said, smiling rather evily.  
"_Y-_yeah.." Chloe said.

He turned around and headed into his house.

Senel looked at Chloe and Norma.

"What was that about?" he asked.  
"Oh, just a little deal we made.." Chloe mummbled, annoyed.  
"One out of four!" Norma exclaimed.  
"Shut up!" Chloe yelled.

* * *

You heard her. R&R plx. 


	2. Chapter 2

When someone reviews, it gives me the motivation to write more because I know there's that one person who read it and will probably read more. SO THANKS!

**Also, this is going M which only applies for like one or two chapters!** Don't worry, it's not really a lemon scene since it pretty much lacks detail, but it's like... ECCHI! So ya.

Also, in the Japanese version, instead of Shirley calling Chloe "C" like she does in the English version and Norma "Gnorma," whatever the hell that is, she actually gets rid of the _san_ suffix and calls them just Chloe and Norma. She used to call them "Chloe-_san_" and "Norma-_san_" but she got rid of the suffixes at that scene rather than give them nicknames in the English version. Just clearing that up for the reader(s) less they get confused. Also, Shirley calls Senel "Onii-chan" in the Japanese version, but I guess they thought calling Senel "Brother" in the English version would sound stupid, so they just made her call him Senel, but it's Onii-chan!! :D

Also, I call hickeys love bites cause it sounds better than lame old hickey. Blech. But lol, love bite sounds stupid too. actually, I can't tell which sounds stupider. One of you readers decide plx.

* * *

"_Urghhhh.._" Norma groaned, as she lay in bed.  
"And I thought idiots couldn't catch colds.." Senel mumbled.

Chloe sighed and felt Norma's forehead.

"You shouldn't have dove in for me.." she mumbled, refraining from showing concern in her voice.  
"You shouldn't say that, Chloe!" Senel exclaimed.  
"If it weren't for Norma, you'd-"  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Norma yelled, bursting out of bed.  
"Jeez, you see I'm not feeling well, so LEAVE! I'm not coming today!" she continued.

She glanced at Senel and then at Chloe.

She then jumped into bed again and groaned.

"Get out now.. I want to sleep," she mumbled with her eyes closed.  
"Well.. alright. We'll tell the others then, let's go Chloe," Senel said.

Norma opened her eyes and looked at Chloe.

"_Ah_, I need to talk to Ku about something, so you go on ahead," she said, staring him down.

Senel could feel the intensity of the stare. He glanced at Chloe, staring her in the eyes for a few quick seconds. Chloe stared right back at him.

"_Uh_.. alright," he said, heading out. He felt that he shouldn't bother asking what they were going to discuss.

After Senel left, Chloe shifted her view to Norma again.

"So.. what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing really.." Norma said, getting out of bed.

She headed to the window.

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

Norma could see Senel, who was now out of the Inn, heading for Will's house.

"I just didn't want you to leave with him," she turned to Chloe, grinning.

Chloe looked at her for a moment with a blank expression. She blinked and then sighed.

"Honestly, didn't I tell you before? It's not like that anymore!" she exclaimed, walking up to Norma.

She gently took her hand and led her back to the bed. She signaled Norma to get in. Instead, Norma grabbed onto her.

"Noooo, don't leaaveee!" she groaned, clutching her arm.  
"Arghh, get _offfffff_..." Chloe groaned.  
"I don't want to be alone toda_-a-a-ACHOO_!" Norma yelled, sneezing on Chloe.  
"Nooorma!!" Chloe exclaimed, pushing her on top of the bed.

Norma felt Chloe's hand on her forehead. She looked up and innocently gazed at Chloe.

"Can you.."  
"Hm?" Chloe mumbled, shifting her eyes down to meet Norma's stare.

She quickly found herself captured by it.

"Can you stay with me... just for a little while?" Norma asked, her voice somehow edging a peaceful conviction within Chloe.

Chloe's cheeks tinted red.

"_F-_fine.." she mumbled.

Chloe got up and stretched, she honestly didn't want to show Norma that she was being vulnerable to her current appearance. The girl would surley take advantage of that.

She walked over to the window and looked outside, hoping for a discussable subject to erupt in her head.

"You know, Ku.."  
"Oh, it looks like you'll be getting more company," Chloe said, a sign of relief heard in her voice.  
"Huh?"  
"Everyone seems to be headed over here," she said, answering Norma's question before it could be asked.  
"Aww, are you serious?"  
"But, I wanted to say-"

"For the time being.."

Chloe approached Norma and took the blanket off of her. She looked at her messy, uneven pajamas; her shirt unbuttoned and exposing a large portion of her chest area and her pants, which was pulled lower than it was supposed to be.

"..let's fix you up," she said, finishing her premise.

She unbuttoned Norma's pajamas and fixed them properly, evening the prior irregularity of symmetry of the buttoned up shirt. She then moved onto her pants, pulling them up properly and straightening them in alliance to the proportion of her body.

"Jeez, what are you, my mom?"  
"Shut up!" Chloe exclaimed.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling the blanket over Norma.

The door opened up and thus appeared everyone else: Senel, Shirley, Will, Moses, and Jay.

"What, what? You came to torment me, HUH!?" Norma yelled, angrily.  
"What's with her?" Senel asked.  
"She's just a bit cranky," Chloe said, shrugging.

Norma groaned as everyone approached her.

"We actually came to attempt something," Will stated, his glasses flashing at the word_ "attempt."_  
"Attempt?" Chloe asked.  
"ATTEMPT WHAT!?" Norma screamed.  
"_C-_calm down, Norma!" Shirley exclaimed.  
"I want to see if I can cure your fever," she continued, putting her hands out.  
"Cure my fever?" Norma asked.

Jay approached Chloe, tugging on her arm.

"Hm?" Chloe mumbled, her attention caught by the shorter boy.

Jay moved back and signaled Chloe to come over. With curiosity plastered over her face, she did as he gestured.

"What were you two doing prior to when we arrived?" he whispered.  
"_'What'_ you say.. I was just fixing her pajamas.." Chloe whispered back, her face turning bright red.  
"Are you sure that's all?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure! Besides, if we were doing anything else, I'm not obliged to tell you!" she whispered, her voice ready to erupt.  
"Calm down, Chloe-san!"  
"I have a proposition for you... regarding Norma-san's cold, of course..." he stated.  
"Hmm?" Chloe asked, her interest completely caught.

Norma sighed loudly.

"You know! If a fever could be cured by Eres, I would have already cured myself!" she exclaimed, in annoyance.  
"_Urghh_.. my head is pounding, you know.."  
"Stop complaining, we were just trying to help.." Senel said to her, scratching his head.  
"I don't want to hear that from YOU!!" Norma yelled, annoyed.  
"What? Why!?" Senel exclaimed, also becoming annoyed.  
"Calm down, both'a you!!" Moses said, putting a hand on Senel's shoulder.  
"Come on now, Se-no-ji, she's just cranky is all.. ain't that right, Shabon Musume?"  
"_Whatever_.." Norma mumbled, covering her head with the blanket.  
"I think Norma is just disappointed that she can't go with us.." Shirley mumbled innocently, attempting to defend the stubborn girl.  
"_Tch_, alright.. but anyway, we should be heading out now," Senel said, crossing his arms.  
"I agree," Jay stated.  
"We'll check up on you later, Norma, take care of yourself, alright?" Will stated, not waiting for an answer.

Everyone began to leave the room, except Chloe.

"Chloe, you're not coming?" Senel asked.

Norma stuck her head out of the blanket and looked at her.

Chloe's face was totally red.

"_U-uh_..m.._ I-_I think I'm g-" Chloe stuttered.

She put her hand in front of her mouth and pretended to clear her throat by coughing.

"I'm going to stay with her, just for a little while. Just to make sure she's alright, I'll catch up with you guys later, alright? You _know_, fevers can grow worse and _worse_, especially since she's being stubborn, who_ knows _what she might attempt next, HAHAHA!" Chloe managed to say, her verbal swiftness being faithful to her.

Senel stared at her blankly, while Will looked at her suspiciously. Moses felt something inside stab his heart, while Jay simply chuckled. Shirley just blinked.

"_Uh_.. alright," Senel managed to mummble after the awkward 50 seconds of silence.

Everyone soon left the room, their footsteps being heard moving down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Norma asked, staring at Chloe.  
"Ah, that was-" Chloe said, shifting her glance to Norma.

Her face flushed red.

_'What the hell am I being embarrased for?' _she thought.

She put both of her hands on her head and ruffled her hair.

_'But to take advantage of this girl while she's in this state, I'm not that sort of person! Though I do have to admit that she is innocently cuter than usual, but still... Jay said... he said that if.. ARGH!'_

"KU!" Norma yelled, snapping her back to reality.  
"_H-h-_huh?" chloe asked.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, worried.

Chloe's heart sank as she saw Norma's worried gaze... it innocently tampered with her.

_'Ah.. I guess I could try..' _she thought, approaching the girl.

* * *

Senel felt annoyed.

He honestly didn't know why, but he felt extravagantly annoyed.

"_Onii-chan_?"  
"Onii-chan!"  
_"Huh?"_

Shirley moved in front of Senel and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Onii-chan?"  
"_N-_nothing.. I'm just a little tired!" he said, looking to the side.

When will Chloe be coming, anyway? She's been awfully distant to him lately, maybe it was something he did? But, what did he do?

"AH!!" Shirley exclaimed.  
"Huh? What's the matter, Shirley?" Senel asked.  
"I forgot my quill!" she said.  
"Where did you leave it?" he asked.  
"I think I left it at Will-san's house, wait for me at the entrance, okay Onii-chan?"  
"Sure.." Senel said, putting on a fake smile.

He's been doing that too often, maybe he should stop it.. but then again, he can't help it. He can't help but try to smile everytime Shirley smiles so brightly at him. She doesn't seem to fake them.

He turned around and stared up at the inn. When is Chloe going to catch up, he wondered. He shook his head and looked to the direction of Will's house. Shirley was already there, probably. He then turned around and headed down to the entrance of the town.

"Chloe.." he mumbled.  
"Are you... mad at me?"

* * *

"_W-_what are you doing!!" Norma yelled.  
"Hold still.." Chloe mumbled.

Chloe managed to completely unbutton Norma's shirt and now she was trying to force it off.

"_H-_hey, stop it!! I'm sick, you know!" Norma yelled.  
"_Th-_they say.." Chloe started to say.  
"Huh?"

Chloe slipped off Norma's shirt and embraced her.

"_H-_hey.."  
"They say that directly transfering body heat will help cure your fever.." Chloe whispered in Norma's ear, her face flushed red.  
"_Wh-_who said?" Norma asked, trying to push her off.  
"Does it matter?" Chloe asked, intentionally getting off of her.  
"Besides, I.. I want to do this!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"Do what!?" Norma exclaimed.  
"We can do extra stuff.. it will cause more heat to come from our bodies.." Chloe mumbled, stripping herself.  
"_H-h-_hey wait, what do you mean by _'extra stuff'_!? Besides, I really don't want to.. I, uh, am sick.. _I-_I.."

Norma watched as Chloe removed her black overalls.

"So _THAT'S _how you remove it!"  
"I always wondered how you remove that thing, it's_ really _tight and I see no zipper.." she mumbled.

Chloe approached Norma and smiled.

"You know, when it comes down to the moment, _you're_ the one that's always embarrased," she stated.  
"And you're the one that's always ready and forward and perverted and-"  
"Alright, alright, that's enough.." Chloe mumbled, swiftly removing Norma's pajama pants.  
"Waaah, pervert!"

She pushed Norma on the bed and creeped up on top of her.

"_I_-I'm already sweating... so let's stop this, okay? I.. uh.." Norma couldn't finish what she was saying, her face was burning red and she felt light-headed.  
"You don't want to come adventuring with us like you always do?" Chloe asked.  
"You want me to leave and go with them..?"  
"_T-_that's not it.. I just.." Norma mumbled.

She gazed up into Chloe's eyes as she found them coming closer and closer.

Her lips were captured by Chloe's and she found herself locked into a kiss.

As the kiss broke, Chloe's right hand moved down to Norma's chest as her other hand creeped down, below her waist.

"Ah!"  
"_S-_sto..." Norma mumbled through a gasp, but was cut off by Chloe's kiss.

Chloe's head creeped down to Norma's chest and suddenly she began to feel a ticklish and delicate notion coming from there. The intensity of her body greatened, as she felt she legs become loose and her body, hot.

"_St-_stop.. move.. your hand.." Norma mumbled through quiet moans.

Chloe creeped back up and brushed Norma's hair back with her free hand. She whispered something in Norma's ear, making her flush red.

"_I-I'_m not.."  
"Well.. you're mine.." Chloe stated, smiling.  
"I am not!" Norma exclaimed.

Chloe kissed Norma's neck.

"Shall I leave a love bite?"  
"_Wh-_what?"

Norma felt a pressure on her neck from Chloe's mouth and gasped.

"_S-_stop.. Ku.."

Suddenly, the door swung open and the two girls quickly turned their heads to the direction of the open door.

There stood Shirley, with an aghast expression.

"Quill.. forgot.. _thought.. Will_.." she mumbled, her words not fully coming out.

Chloe's eyes shifted to the dresser next to the bed, where the infamous quill laid under the lamp.

"_R-_ricchan.. this is.."  
"I!" Shirley exclaimed.

She rose up both of her hands innocently.

"I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING!"  
"_I-I-I_..." she yelled, stuttering.  
"EXCUSE ME!!"

Before Shirley could even turn around, Chloe swiftly moved in front of the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Wait, Shirley! This is-" Chloe yelled.  
"_Kya_!" Shirley exclaimed, falling back on the floor.

Chloe looked down at herself and blushed, picking up her cape which was thrown just near the door. How'd it land there, anyway? Either way, she covered the front portion of her body with it.

Chloe took a step forward making Shirley gasp.

"No, please dont!" she yelled.  
"Huh?" Chloe asked, confused.  
"My.. I.. MY FIRST TIME IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ONII-CHAN!" Shirley exclaimed, loudly.  
"Wha-"  
"_Ahem_, Ku, I think Riichan is getting the impression that you're about to attack her," Norma stated, standing up with the blanket from the bed already wrapped around her.

"WHAT!?" Chloe exclaimed.  
"No, no, Shirley! You've got it wrong, this is just-" Chloe started to say, waving her hands.  
"We're lovers!" Norma stated, in a rather excited tone.  
"Norma!" Chloe yelled.  
"What, it's fine, isn't it?" Norma asked.  
"No, it's not!" Chloe exclaimed, yelling at her.  
"Why not!?" Norma exclaimed, yelling back.

Before the arguement could continue, Shirley darted up.

"Really!?" Shirley exclaimed.  
"_Eh_?" Chloe asked.  
"Is it true? Are you really lovers?" Shirley asked, her tone demanding an answer.  
"Well... that is.. uh.."

Norma stared at Chloe stuttering and staring at the floor. Could she not admit it? That they were lovers? Now that she thought about it, as far as she knew, Chloe has never once actually admitted her love for her to another person, has she?

"Does.." Shirley started.  
"Huh?" Chloe asked, looking back at her.  
"Does that mean you've given up on Onii-chan?" she asked, finishing her previous statement.

Chloe's eyes widened. Give up on Senel?

"Does that mean that I can.. make him mine?" Shirley exclaimed.

'Make him mine..?' What?

"I know that sounds stupid and selfish, Chloe, but.. have you.. really given up on Onii-chan?"  
"You and Norma are lovers, right?" she asked.  
"I...I really love him, so!"  
"She has!" Norma exclaimed.

"Eh?" Chloe asked, looking back at Norma.

She found Norma staring at her, and her eyes widened even more. Why did she hesitate from answering? She realized that she had hurt Norma. Hurt her gravely.

"She has... so please stop asking those things, Riichan!" Norma exclaimed, plastering a fake grin on her face. It was hard as hell to do that.

Shirley's face brightened.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world!" Shirley exclaimed.  
"I don't think it's strange at all, I think it's wonderful, really! And I'm not saying this because you've given up on Onii-chan, Chloe! I really mean it!" she continued.

Chloe put on a fake smile.

"Thank you, Shirley.."

Chloe walked over to the dresser and picked up Shirley's quill and then handed it to her.

"Sorry for this.. _haha_.." Chloe said, helplessly.  
"It's alright, I'm actually quite glad! I really didn't mean to interrupt!"  
"Riichan, you mind keeping this a secret from everyone else?" Norma asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"_Eh? Ah_.. I understand, I will!" Shirley exclaimed, nodding.  
"I better leave before they come looking for me, I'll see you two later!" she said, unlocking the door.

She smiled and left.

Norma and Chloe continued to stare at the door, somehow waiting for Shirley to come back again.

"Norma.. I.." Chloe mumbled, breaking the silence.  
"You're... over him, aren't you?" Norma asked, her voice breaking up.

Chloe looked over at Norma, as she saw tears run down the girl's face.

"_N-_norma.." Chloe mumbled, walking over to her. She sat next to her on the bed.  
"I.. I am.." she mumbled.  
"I AM! So please don't cry!" she exclaimed, wiping her tears away.

"I.. love you.." Chloe said, smiling sadly.

Chloe pulled Norma to her chest, embracing her. She kissed her neck and being delicate, created a love bite.

"That's... two out.. of four.. isn't it?" Norma mumbled.  
_'Isn't it...two out of three?..' _Chloe thought.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long!" Shirley yelled, running up to the group still waiting for her at the entrance of the town.  
"I recall you taking your quill with you," Will stated.  
"Yes, I left it in Norma's room!" Shirly exclaimed.  
"What happened, Shirley? You seem pretty happy!" Senel said.

Shirley looked at Senel and smiled brightly.

_'Whoa, too bright!' _Senel thought, bringing his hand in front of his face. He realized what he did and quickly used the hand to ruffle his puffy white hair.

"Let's go, shall we?" Shirley asked, taking the lead.  
"Somethin' good musta happened!" Moses exclaimed.  
_'She must have found out..' _Jay thought.

Will's glasses glared in the sun as he followed Shirley.  
Senel watched as the others went on ahead and looked back at the inn, for just a moment.

"Onii-chan!" Shirley yelled.  
"Coming!" he yelled, turning back.

_'Hurry up and come already, Chloe..'_ Senel thought.

_'I.. miss you..'_

* * *

**R&R PLX.**


End file.
